In recent years, in units such as smartphones and tablet terminals, page turning and scaling of images displayed on a screen, which are performed in response to pointing operation through intuition of a person, have been enabled by use of a touch panel. Meanwhile, displays that display an image by projecting the image on a screen have been known as projectors for a long time.